


Dreaded Feels: Battle of the Mind

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Deception, From Sex to Love, M/M, Rat Scene, Snowman!Brian, Undercover, rating to rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and feelings are on the way out since LA and Dom. In fact, he has locked off all feelings and is enjoying being a true snowman - super frosty. So there will be no problem going undercover and seducing Carter Verone - right?</p><p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is about 85% complete in draft form. (Read lacking the smut scenes) So I am starting to post it as a kick to finish it in its entirety. If any part of this sounds familiar - I have teased two snippets during Evil Author Day.
> 
> For those of you reading Brian ? - it is still on hiatus as I am not 100% happy with it and intend to expand and edit the start of it. I won't pull it but will let you all know when it restarts.

 

Battle of the mind: The Dreaded Feels

 

Brian had come to Miami with a heart of ice. It wasn’t like he didn't have a good reason. He had let someone into his heart and tried to make sure that all sides came out okay and his lover had thrown it back in his face. Well, that was okay. Lesson learned.

 

Dom was gone in a blaze of glory and didn’t want to see him ever again. Well Brian was self-sufficient and he could learn from life’s lessons. He had managed to use his training to get across the country away from his former bosses. It was a nice bit of an FU to his former colleagues to take all of his training and use it against them.  Still when he’d hit Miami he refused to run anymore. He wasn’t stupid after all, you got caught by making a run to the border. It was safer to stay in the country and off the radar.

 

In a good piece of fortune when he’d hit Miami - he ran into the local fixer of races. The guy had seen him testing his car on the local track. Tej, that was the guys name liked to pick up talent and help them nurture it in races - for a price of course.

 

Brian didn’t mind, thanks to Tej. He had a roof over his head, even if it was floating on water. He had frequent races and Tej was a good man who didn’t spread his name around. Well that was probably more because he and Brian had an understanding. He kept his name off the radar in return for a cut of the profits. Brian got to race; he enjoyed his one night stands and vowed to keep his feelings locked  down - on Ice if you will.

 

  * It was going to well, and Brian was content. A sure sign that it would all go to shit. Well Brian’s life would




 

Brian was looking around the shitty room they’d put him in. It was clear that they hadn’t got his full file, or, they wouldn’t have left him in such shitty cuffs in a room alone. He had a feeling this was a test, but for what? He was bored and pissed so he decided to have a little fun. He picked the lock with the pin he had in his trainers. It paid to keep a few things on your personage and well he was still that flexible.

 

From the minute he decided he wanted out of the cuffs to the moment that he dumped them on the table not even a minute had gone passed. He looked at what he knew to be a two way mirror sardonically, “I’ll be here when you feel like enlightening me to why I’m here and not in a jail cell.”

 

His piece said he sprawled back in his chair - in a way that was designed to piss off anyone with any authority.  Funnily enough it didn’t take long for the door to open. And Brian wanted to slam his head against the desk, as his old buddy Agent Bilkins entered with a DEA agent. He frowned as the stuff in LA never strayed into drugs. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Brian just nodded his head, because he wouldn’t say it was nice to meet the agent because it would be a huge lie. “Why ... am I ... here?” He wondered if by saying it slowly he would get an answer.  

  
“What do you know about Carter Verone?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, because right now he should be booked, but instead he is being given a pop-quiz.

 

“Well he is the Number One Crime Lord in the region ... Was number two but he offed the enforcers and then left information for you guys to put away Ortega.”

 

Markham stiffened because the last thing a cop likes to hear is that they were used by a criminal. Brian though did not look impressed or particularly like he cared. “It’s not hard to find out. Well for one, I race and he uses Street Racers to move product. I’m the number one on the streets and I keep being told to expect Verone to come knocking.”

 

Bilkins was smug and Markham was surprised. The DEA agent though was determined to keep control, “When he knocks you’re going to say yes.”

 

“Little hard to do that in a jail cell.” Brian said sarcastically.  

 

Markham looked smug, “I don’t like you. You turned your back on your badge but you have skills that we need ... Of course, you help us get Verone then any potential charges go away.”

 

Brian tilted his head as he contemplated what he said. It was a good deal and it was not like his precious feelings would get in the way. He’d learnt that lesson.  “Okay so what is the situation?”  
  
Bilkins took over as he may have mismanaged O’Conner in LA but he knew how to fix his mistakes.  “There is an agent in place but she has stretched the limits of being the girlfriend.”

 

“Is she in danger?” Brian asked out of a sense of something.

 

Markham was curious, “Would you care?”

 

Brian shrugged, “Emotions and I are on the outs right now.” He said matter of factly, as it was the absolute  as I got burnt pretty spectacularly.”

 

It was a startling piece of honesty and one that actually made BIlkins and Markham feel better about the deal. After all - all could admit that he was a damn good UC cop but feelings had gotten in the way. So Markham asked the all important question, “Deal or no deal?”

 

Brian grinned, and he took note of the new agent at the back of the room. “Deal but for this to work I need a buddy. Oh, and I don’t mean agent-no-clue. He cannot be my partner.”

 

Agent No-clue, otherwise known as Agent Dunn spluttered, “How could you know that they want me to partner you. And why not!”

 

Brian decided to ram home the point. “So what engine would you fit for my Skyline. A Galleo 12 or 24?”

 

Dunn offered a tentative, “24.”  
  


Brian rolled his eyes, “I’m sure he is a good Agent but he just wanted to put a pizza in my Skyline. I love that car.”

 

Markham could acknowledge a well made point, “So who do you want?”

 

“An old buddy of mine. He is on a tag but has the right skill set.”

 

  * Brian was pretty sure that Rome was going to hit him but they’d get past that ... he hoped




 

The last thing Brian ever wanted to do was came back to Arizona. There was a reason he’d gone and never looked back and that wasn’t just because of his shitty family history. He hated it here. It was dry and arid and nothing ever happened. It was part of the reason that he and Rome had got into such shit.

 

He was driving himself and Bilkins to the location provided by the GPS on his tag.  He was nervous seeing his friend. He had made his choices and that was to cut his ties with Arizona and when he’d become a cop - having a friend banged up just wasn’t conducive to rising quickly.  The dirt road track led up to the local race track and damn it hadn’t changed since he’d left.

 

“Feeling nostalgic?” Bilkins asked.

 

Brian snorted, “Fuck no. I left and never looked back. It’s just sad the way nothing has changed.”  
  
Bilkins frowned, “So how is he working within his agreement?”  
  


Anyone else might have been confused but Brian had a working knowledge of tag and the agreements that the inmates had to sign for it to be true.  “My guess is he is living in the motor-home at the side of the lot.”

 

“Sneaky Bastard.” Bilkins observed.

 

Brian didn’t say anything as he could appreciate the way his old friend had gotten around the rules. He went and spoke to attendant and let a bit of Bairstow slip into his voice; it was amazing what sounding like a good old town boy could do. Funnier too when the attendant recognises you, “Is that you O’Conner?”  
  
“Yeah Jimmy. I’m looking for Rome might be able to take him off ya hands.”

 

The attendant seemed only too delighted by that little piece of information. “In that case he is in his trailer.”

 

Brian nods grateful for the information and they take off over to the trailer that he’d originally suspected. “Open up Rome.”

 

Rome did indeed open up the door and his fists. Brian could admit that the first one was both deserved and took him by surprise. However Rome would get one free shot and that was it. The next shot was telegraphed and Brian pounced. It seemed that while Rome still had a big gob he’d yet to learn to fight to back it up. “Now Rome that isn’t nice.”

 

Rome hissed, “Fuck you. You left me to rot!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “No I didn’t know you were in trouble until you were locked off. Now listen to the nice deal Agent Bilkins wants to make.”

 

Pearce frowned. It had been awhile since he’d seen Brian but it had been even longer since he’d heard that much ice in his voice. He wondered what the hell had happened to turn him back into the ice-man he’d been back in high school.  He looked up from the dirt, “Aren’t you gonna tell him to get up?”  
  
Bilkins shook in his head, “Oh he don’t work for me and I’m enjoying this.”

  
Rome was confused, “Then who do you work for?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “I was a bad cop and I’m being offered a good deal. I wanted to wrangle one for you too.”

 

Rome was not tied to Arizona. In fact he was bored. He was angry but he could tell that a lot had happened. He knew this was probably an epically stupid idea, but life with Brian was never boring. “Where are we going? And what was the job?”

 

 

* * *

 

However feel free to check out my [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellbells101)and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellbells101) pages to find out about fic updates, see sneak peeks at works in progress and ask any questions that you might have!


	2. Act Two: Clashing

  * _**The boys walked inside the secret clubhouse as they’d started to call it to find out what the plan was - he just hoped it would get them killed.**_




 

So Rome and Brian were now in Miami, and they had soon made up. They had settled things with a bottle of Jack, and a drag race. It was amazing there was still issues but they had clicked into their old ways. Like when Rome reminded him that he’d dated Tanya in High School even though Rome really liked her.

 

The Agents looked uncomfortable and Brian really couldn’t give a flying fuck. They were here to get the job done because they had no one on their roles who could get the job done. “So what is the deal?”

 

“We’re waiting on Agent Fuentes.” Markham said.

 

Brian shrugged and looked over at the cars. They were his favourite types, zippy imports. “Okay can we have a look at the cars while we wait?”  
  
It was a fair question and Markham who seemed vastly uncomfortable was only too happy to agree. There were two cars and Brian was not to sure which one to drive. He held his hands out to let Rome choose. His friend smirked and jumped in the Mitsubishi Spyder Eclipse, informing him,

 

“I’m saving your hair.”

 

Brian flicked a finger up as he walked over to his car. It certainly had character the Mitsubishi Lancer Evo VII in Lime Gold.  It was a good car and one that with the odd change would be fantastic for racing. “So where is she?”

 

The van signalled her arrival, “I need his attention somewhere else.”

 

Brian snickers, “I will take his attention but I need a meet.”

 

Monica sized up pretty boy. She knows that her boss doesn’t like him, but that Bilkins said he was the best. She knows that there is a major history but one that they haven’t shared with her. It was frustrating but she was told not to worry. It was easy for them to say they were not risking their lives trying to get information from Carter Verone.   
  
“There will be an interview for new drivers. Don’t screw it up, meet at his mansion tomorrow at nine.”

 

Her piece said she looked at her superior, “I gotta go.”  
  


Markham nodded, “Be careful.”

 

She stepped into the back of the semi and saluted, “Always.”

 

  * Well the time for plans was over - it would all come to fruition or not soon enough.




  
  


Rome and Brian showed initiative by bringing radios as they were meant to be tandem racing. Rome had pulled onto the road leading up to the mansion. “Now remember Bri’ DON’T SCREW IT UP!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, and he shoved his middle finger up knowing that his friend would see it in the mirror. When they got out the drive was littered with many drivers, and Brian recognised a few of them. It was fun to see the ones who paled. He could admit that his ego enjoyed the way their hearts dropped hearing his name. “Bullet is here.”

 

Rome grinned, “You make an impression?”

 

Brian played it casual, “I am the one they want to beat on the streets.” He smiled in satisfaction he’d worked hard to rise the top and here no one uttered the name Toretto - just his. And that was all that he needed.

 

Monica walked out and was looking fairly cool despite the temperature. Still Rome noted that the only two, who managed to look ice-cool was Brian and the dude they were trying to put away,  “The cops impounded a Ferrari of mine. I’m stressed I want the package out the front of it. The first one to head to the lot on I-95 and return it will get the job.”

 

Wow, the dude was rude, Rome thought as he turned away and promptly ignored them all. The Queen Bee was next up and he was vaguely listening, but all he really wanted to do right now was drive. It was what he was good at it, and he knew that Brian had the same itch. “Right you know the drill ... Licenses.”

 

Rome and Brian were hurling theirs in her direction; they were legends anyway. The drive was exhilarating - it was just like old times. They kept on their toes but couldn’t help but one up either. Rome hated to admit it but Brian won when he reversed and drove at full speed in reverse. It was impressive and he was man enough to admit that.

 

They found the car, and stressed over getting to the package. “What are we going to do brah?’”

 

Brian was not fucking up when they were this close. He rolled his jacket up and protected his arm. The glass was sharp but the cloth protected him as he smashed the window in.  He picked up the package and they were running back to the cars when Markham appeared.  Brian cursed and Rome did not care. He carefully fired into the ground but it made a point. He had no doubt Verone was somehow watching all of this and he got to see him staring down and shooting at cops.

 

The irony being that Markham’s paranoia is what actually cemented Carter’s trust. He was watching the chase on cameras back in the mansion. He had liked what he had seen because the drivers were good. The blonde more so than his friend but they were good at compensating for the other’s weaknesses.

 

He was barely listening as the background checks came in, “Dirty but clean.”

 

His eye was admittedly on the blonde, Brian, because he really hoped that was true. With a smile that would scare most he said, “Well let’s go greet the victors.”

  
  


**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  


Brian was up and out of the car. Without a word he handed Carter the package. He hadn’t missed the way Carter had looked at him like he was the prize. Well, if that was the case then this little operation could be such fun. Carter was hot, and he was horny so they could help each other out. If Markham or BIlkins said anything he would be like, “Screw you!”

 

Verone said simply, “Well let’s go poolside and discuss terms. Monica see them there please.”

 

She pursed her lips at that, she was not the help, and would not be treated like she was. Still she was smart enough not to piss Carter off, “Sure why not. This way boys.”

 

Rome tried to lighten the mood, “Stop checkin’ her out.”

 

Brian snorted, “Don’t confuse me and you bro.”

 

Rome wanted to sigh because he was hoping that he’d misinterpreted those looks at the front gate. Both Carter and Brian had been giving each other some heavy ‘I’m-into-you-vibes’. He knew that Brian was in the mood to take-want-have and not care for the little social niceties of emotion but this had a tendency to blow up in your face when the person you’re working on and against is a major crime boss. He figured he had a right to be worried.

 

The poolside though made him forget his concerns there was a huge amount of food. It smelled delicious and Rome was only too happy to take advantage of the spread. He was a growing boy, and who knew when they would eat next.

 

Brian was eating a strawberry and clearly contemplating the world. Rome knew that look, he got it before he decided he wanted Lacey Turner and seduced her. “Don’t do it!”  
  


Brian asked innocently, “Do what?” As he took another strawberry. And damn his brother; the way he was eating it even a heterosexual man would look twice. He only hoped that Carter was not the homophobic type or this was going to end really badly and he was too young and pretty to die.

 

Carter was hooked and didn’t hide his heated eyes. Oh he liked this one; he was definitely dangerous and wasn’t scared to use his looks. “You enjoy the food?”

 

Brian smirked, “It was very tasty.”

 

Rome’s eyes widened and he could see the surprise on the agent’s face. She looked like she wanted to scratch someone’s eyes out but didn’t know whose. “Glad you liked it.”  
  
He kept everyone’s attention as they saw exactly what was in the package. Rome and Monica were outraged at what they saw a waste of time for a cigar. “We did all that for a damn cigar.”

 

Verone had listened to the outrage, and he’d seen the look of anguish on Monica’s face when the guy had crashed. He was almost certain she was a Fed. She was good and she had ruthlessly pursued him, but there was the odd incidence which were not stacking up in her favour. Shame, as he kind of liked her. He would keep her fairly close but, well, he would start looking elsewhere - like the cool blonde beside him. “You don’t seem shocked. Tell your friend what this was all about.”

 

Brian was coy, “Well it seemed like a job interview and now you know we’ll get your package delivered and we ain’t afraid of the cops.”

 

Carter was pleased, oh, he could definitely have fun with this one. However this interview was getting a little crowded, “Monica why don’t you show Roman where the best food is?"

 

It was clear that neither one of them wanted to leave the table for vastly different reasons. Brian just laughed, “Go on we won’t cause too much trouble.”

 

Monica did not like where this was going at all. It seemed pretty boy was living up to his promise. Carter was definitely not focussing on her right now. Strangely though she was angry even though it was something that she didn’t want. Carter was dangerous and she hated just how on guard she had to be whenever she was around Carter. She’d taken to wearing sunglasses - not as a fashion statement but rather so he couldn’t see her eyes. He was too astute for his own good. “As you wish ... Mr Pearce.”

 

Rome did not look happy but as Brian seemed calm and the whole point of all of this was so that they got close to Carter he didn’t have too much choice. In fact, at the moment he kind of wished he could adopt his friends no feelings approach - he might be less terrified if he couldn’t feel.

 

As for Brian, he could be left under no illusion as to what Carter wanted. Carter was looking at him as if he was the strawberry.  He could see Carter say something but it was done quietly. Brian knew the steps of seduction, like this one but he played into it. He leaned closer to hear what his mark had to say.

 

“What do you feel about mixing business and pleasure?”  
  
It was bold and obviously meant to shock. Brian was going to enjoy this. “As long as we don’t let stupid feelings get in the way, I can handle it.”  
  
Carter looked at him again, he took in the blond’s calm demeanour, lean form and hard features. He would take the challenge of breaking him down until all he could do was feel.  He stood up and offered Brian a hand, wanting the man to put his money where his mouth was so to speak.

 

  * _**As Carter led him upstairs Brian was mentally composing just how to artfully phrase his next check in. It was just sex.**_




 


	3. Act Three: Spiralling

  
  


Brian for his part was only too happy to get down to business so to speak. He was in the middle of a dry spell that would make a nun proud. Carter was hot and this could get him the trust a little quicker.

 

“You are a hot little thing,” Carter rasps out.

 

Brian preens but pouts at the same time, “Nothing little about me!”  
  


“Of course not corazon,” he was assured.

 

The next thing Brian knew he was being pressed against the wall. He was not able to think, the next thing he knew Carter’s hot tongue was pressing against the seam of his lips. He’d opened them before he had even realised what he’d done.

 

Sex was easy. It was fun and he was always willing to go all out.  He would give as good as he got; he was not the passive type. He pushed back and let his hands roam free not feeling any hesitancy from Carter. His only problem right now apart from his straining erection was ...

 

“Too many clothes.”  
  
Carter broke away reluctantly. He was glad to see that Brian’s kiss bitten lips.  He was mussed, breathing hard and it was not difficult to think about what he might have been doing. He intended to do a hell of a lot more. His hands moved to the belt of the denim pants, wanting to see what truly lay beneath.

 

Brian was more than on board with this plan, wriggling himself free. It was made harder by his own hands choosing to roam around Carter’s torso and back. He was enjoying following and mapping the muscles. He liked his girls soft and curvy but her prefered sex with men who knew how to handle themselves. He was still him and he couldn’t help but challenge Verone.

 

“Are you going to fuck me or what?”  
  


Carter smirked, liking the challenge. He stripped both of them quickly, wanting to get to skin quickly. It was not like either of them were modest when it came to their bodies.  Brian was sculpted and looked like he did nothing but surf all day. The look suited him.  All he wanted to do was bring a little fire out of all that ice. He pulled them towards the bed.

 

Brian fell back in a heap, laughing wildly. This was the best type of sex fun with it. He let Carter lay between his legs and pulled him into a fierce kiss of his own. He may be letting Carter top him but that didn’t mean he was going to be passive. If that was Carter’s thing then he should have got himself a blow up doll.

 

Brian smirked at the groan he pulled out of Carter.  He would definitely want the man to be out of his mind before this was all said and done.  

 

And he got his wish.

 

He figured he was allowed to collapse and rest as he was exhausted. He let Carter clean them up with a towel he kept by the bed and that was the last thing he remembered.

 

**& *&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

It was the morning after, and Brian was surprised to see that Carter was stroking his face. It looked like Carter was feeling a little more than he initially suggested. Brian ‘awoke’ slowly,

 

“Morning.”  
  
“And a good morning to you.” Carter said, softly as if he wasn’t quite awake yet.

 

Brian was shocked. This was a man who controlled everything. There was no way that he would let feelings get in the way of business. Brian was so sure of it - it was one of the reason that he had been willing to sleep with him. He asked cheekily,

 

“So I’m not to be thrown out by the maid?”  
  
Carter chuckled, “You are not a dirty secret Brian.”  
  


Brain just knew that the female agent was going to love this little development. He had been brought in to get results, and so far he had already managed to usurp her place in his bed. “Good to know. Is Rome still here ... we have business still to discuss.”

 

Carter was liking the ice prince in front of him more and more, he was stunning, he was ruthless and he was pragmatic. He could have someone like that by his side forever. “So we have. Let’s go and find your friend. We should take a walk by the beach.”  
  
This would not be something that could make Brian freak out. It was not a romantic walk along the beach. Carter was amused though and pecked his cheek,

 

“Relax loverboy there are just too many bugs in the house.”

 

It did not take them long to track down Rome, and Monica was looking harried. Brian sympathised - Rome could be a bit too much to handle when you were not used to him.

 

“Why we out here and not with the food?”  
  
Brian shook his head, he had a tendency to think with his stomach too. “Yeah, he is always like that,” he informed Carter.  
  
“There are too many flies in my house ... needs fumigation.”  
  
Brian laughed at that phrasing, and the FBI would know that Carter was on to them. It would make them twitchy. It was good if his bosses were nervous, nervous people were easier to manipulate. It was just the way of the world, and he didn’t feel a little bit sorry.

****

  * **_Brian walked into the clubhouse - and wondered why all the agents stopped talking._**




Brian stood bored, he wondered what the fuck was going on. He was not in the mood for this shit. He turned to Rome affecting his best snowman impression, “Was it something I said?”  
  
Rome snickered, “Prolly something you did Brah.”  
  


Brian shrugged, because if that was the case - then he had no clue where to even begin thinking about how he might have pissed off a Federal Agent.  “I mean I’ve been doing what they wanted.”  
  
Rome bit back a snort, “Yeah but I’m guessin’ you haven’t followed the G-man rules.”

 

And there was the pressure point, Brian observed as Markham exploded. “You’re damn right.”  
  
Brian was having none of it.  He was the one who had to put his ass on the line. He may be not caring about much right now but he cared about his life. “Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah I never said sleep with the mark!” Markham sneered in his face.  Brian could feel the judgement from here and it pissed him off royally. This agent had no clue, and Brian finally understood why Bilkins had recommended him.

 

He laughed but it sounded ugly even to his ears. It was cynical and bitter, the way you only could be when you’d lived undercover operations. “Oh but you did. You might not have known it but you did.”

 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Markham was clearly not calming down, Brian watched as Bilkins hurried into the room. He guessed he had been drawn by the noise. Bilkins had nothing to worry about, Brian would have to wait for the first punch to be thrown.

 

Bilkins interjected, “What is the problem?”  
  
Brian turned away, as Markham said, “Ask your buddy.”  
  
Brian snorted at the moral outrage in Markham’s voice,  It was actually getting funnier. He couldn’t resist poking the bear, “Bilkins you might need to explain a UC agents best two ways through the front door.”  
  


Markham knew he had fucked up in his reaction. In truth, part was the report from Fuentes suggested that she had lost favour and thus information. She’d wanted to know how hard she should would have to fight to regain favour.  “What are they?”  
  
“The long con if you like is that you start at the bottom and you work your way up.”  
  
Markham nodded, he knew that and he would have preferred to run this operation in that way.  “What is the other way?”  
  
“You play the honey-trap and you have to fuck your way through the front door,” Brian explained deadpan, and in such a cold and calculated way that nearly all of the nearby agents flinched. He was not too concerned with their precious feelings - he just needed to know how invested they were in protecting him. He’d gotten his answer - Carter was looking like a more attractive option all the time.   
  


The Agent from before, Dunn, spoke up, “You can string them along.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Oh my god. That might work in the movies but it is sex that creates the intimacy you need to get them to trust you enough to spill their secrets.”  
  


Brian watched as Markham got paler and paler. He was guessing that he was just realising what he had sent the young agent in to. He should have known, he hated when handlers ran operatives and they had never been a UC operative before hand.

 

“So has he spilled his secrets?” he asked a little less sarcastic but it was clear that he was not comfortable.

 

Brian smirked, “We are to go to his club to get the final details for the run.”  
  
Markham was stunned.  It seemed that O'Connor deserved his reputation. He did not like the methods, but at the end of the day, his superiors would look at the results.  
  


“Well all right. I want those details.”  
  


Brian walked off hearing the unofficial dismissal and gave him a salute, “Yes boss.”


	4. Act Four| Honesty?

  * _**The club was crowded and Brian let himself slip into the beat of the music.**_




 

Rome was looking at him bewildered. He was freaking out, “What are you doing?”  
  
Brian looked clueless, “I’m dancing?”  
  
Rome could see that, in fact, Brian was doing more than just dancing. He was primal and slinky and had many pretty people panting after him. Rome got it, Brian was teasing. He was faking desire and want and then he would leave them cold. He would not sacrifice his emotions.

 

Brian was looking at the VIP section. There was more to this little dance than Rome originally thought. It looked like Brian was hoping to evoke a reaction from Verone. He was not quite sure if Brian was playing with fire or just looking for a bit of fun.

 

Meanwhile in the VIP section, Carter was watching enraptured. He could see Brian out on the floor. He was alluring and teasing and the best bit, he was the only one that Brian would bend a little for.

 

“He’s beautiful.”  
  
Monica froze, “Excuse me?”  
  
Carter whirled around, “You heard me dear. You couldn’t expect that this would last forever.” There was also the part where he was pretty certain that she was a Federal agent.

 

“Just like that?”  
  
Carter shrugged, “You still work for me and I need your expertise for the operation. You will be as well compensated as usual. You just will not warm my bed.”  
  
It was cold and he was well aware that he had not cast her in the most favourable light. He couldn’t quite find it in him to care. He just had one goal and that was to crack the shell of ice that was built solid around his Corazon. Oh, he was going to go through the ritual of making sure that they would think twice of betraying him. Carter was hoping it would finally make Brian react to something other than sex or cars.  There was also a small part of him that knew he was doing this to test whether Brian would stand by his side no matter what. He looked over at the guard, “Bring them to me.”

 

Brian sat down on the seat in the back with Rome, having followed the guard. Rome was freaking and that was just stupid. Carter would kill them or he wouldn’t - what was the point freaking out? He’d took note of the items as they’d come into the room. He knew that whoever pissed Carter off was in for a very uncomfortable evening. He wasn’t too bothered as he was pretty sure that Carter wasn’t pissed with him.  

 

Monica was looking a little less certain, and if Brian was a meaner person he would be laughing right now. She was looking a little uncertain about her future and she should. Carter was moving on to newer shinier male things and Brian was guessing that the information was drying up as a result. He was a cop long enough to know that that would not fly for long.

 

Carter waited until Rome was squirming before he started, “Do you know what I hate?”  
  
Rome shook his head; Brian shrugged and Monica just drank from her champagne glass. “No.”

 

“Rats. Anyone who would betray me. They always end badly.” Carter said plainly and Brian looked directly into his eyes wondering if he knew. He was desperately keeping his attention because his friend was good but he was not trained for this shit and if Rome opened his mouth Brian somehow felt that no matter how good a blowjob he gave he’d be dead.

 

“Who has upset you?” Brian asked.

 

Carter smiled, and Brian felt a stirring in his gut. He was ruthlessly squashing it down, but the feelings were occurring all the more frequent, and he didn’t know what to do. He’d made a vow not to let his feelings hurt him after Dom and here was someone making him feel. He’d been forced to meet Carter but he was wondering if there were other forces at play. .

 

Carter pointed in the direction of the bar, “Look at her. She is beautiful, not as beautiful as you helado but she can get men to do whatever she wants. Like this guy, a nod in the right place. A stroke of his leg and the right words and she is putty in his hands.”

 

Brian smirked, “I bet there are no feelings involved either.”

 

Carter rolled his eyes as his lover was missing the point.  He needed to see that whilst ice was good, passion was better. He needed feelings to truly live - and the idea of Brian not living life to the full was just tragic.  He shook his head, he would make his point soon enough. “Well the show is about to begin.”

 

Brian could tell the guy was a fat lazy detective, and one he was guessing that was on Carter’s payroll. He shrugged, if the guy was accepting bribes from Carter then he should realise that sooner or later when you make a deal with the devil that deal comes due.

 

“Gentlemen this is Detective Whitworth.”

 

Detective Whitworth knew what was about to happen or at the very least had an inkling. “Now you listen to me I can’t do it. I have to justify my actions and they are watching me too close the Feds are after you!”  
  


Carter did not look impressed with the argument and sure enough at one command the evening’s entertainment began.  “Boys.”

 

Whitworth was hog-tied to the table. His begging was falling on deaf ears. Carter was moving all the things he needed into place. “You know the rat is noble, but it doesn’t like heat.”  
  
“Don’t do this.”

 

Carter sneered, “You took my money and didn’t deliver!” He continued on, “And when it gets hot it panics and uses it’s impressive teeth to gnaw its way out of trouble.” The rat was placed on Whitworth’s stomach, and the bucket over the rat. There was now no way out for the rat other than through Whitworth. “I will get what I want.”  
  


The blow torch started up and the screams not too long after. You could hear the rat squeak in distress.  Carter didn’t want to hear the screams, “Hold him down!”  
  
The order had been given to Monica but she looked like she was about to throw up so Brian jumped in, “What do you need me to do?” he asked calmly.

 

Carter looked at him, “Gag him.”

 

Brian did but as a result you could hear the sound of the rat biting the flesh and Brian didn’t like the look in Carter’s eye. It was a touch psychopathic. He preferred the passionate lover, and the guy who lived life to the extreme taking - in everything.

 

“What’s the matter lover?” Carter goaded.  
  
Brian looked at him. “You know!”  
  


Rome and Monica were froze and to be honest they were feeling like extras in a scene that weren’t wanted. She needed to know though if O’Conner was native once again or playing an angle. She would need proof especially as she had been sleeping with Carter. It would look like petty jealousy otherwise.  

 

Carter looked manic, “Have I freaked you lover, surely not?”  
  


Brian did not like it, but he said nothing. Carter needed the window so he stayed quiet. He looked to the cop, “Give him what he wants and you can go home to your wife and kids.”  
  
The detective looked at Carter as if to say was it true.  Carter nodded.

 

The detective gave in to the inevitable. “Fine you’ve got your window.”

 

Carter changed back to the handsome businessmen in a second. “Thank you Detective. Enrique will see you to a place where you can clean up.”

 

Rome had watched stunned and surprised. The whole thing had freaked him the fuck out, but it seemed that Carter had broken through his boy’s defenses.  He wasn’t sure if he was grateful or terrified - he’d go with a mixture of both. “What the fuck was that?”

 

“My point. You betray me and I will have a whole pack of rats. Now you and Monica need to get the fuck out of here!”

 

They didn’t pretend to do anything but flee. Brian stood there looking uncomfortable, “Congrats you proved I have feelings.”  
  
Carter looked overjoyed. A far cry from the lunatic who had just tortured a Detective. “I am Corazon.  There is a poem I love and it reminds me so much of you.”  
  
Brian was still defiant, “And what is that?”

 

Carter was glad he asked, as he started to recite the poem, “Some say the world will end in fire.” He took a step closer, “Some say in ice.” And Brian was definitely the Ice to his Fire. “From what I've tasted of desire.” Brian’s eyes were fluttering to a close. “I hold with those who favor fire.”

 

They were so close almost kissing. He could literally feel Carter’s breath on his neck. Brian knew the poem as well. It was one of the few that had struck a chord with him when he was in High School, “But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, To say that for destruction ice; Is also great.”

 

Carter looked at him, fingers coming up to stroke his cheek, “And would suffice.” He finished. “But is that all that there is Corazon?”

 

Brian couldn’t believe that he had the biggest Miami crime lord quoting poetry to seduce him, and encourage him to feel. The trouble was that despite his best efforts Carter had broken through every one of his defenses with the same ruthlessness he had for business.

 

He sighed, petulantly adding, ”I fucking hate you.” You could tell though that that was a lie.  
  


He closed the gap and their lips clashed in a fiery embrace. There was no trace of ice in it. It was pure passion, and Carter smiled as he peppered kisses down his throat.  

 

Brian pulled away with a groan. “Not here. Let me see Rome home and I will be back home.”

 

Carter looked pleased at that comment and adjusted himself so that he wouldn’t set gossip alight the minute he left this room. “Go.” No this wasn’t right. He pulled Brian back against him, “If you let anyone else touch you. I’ll kill them.”

 

Other’s would have freaked, and maybe he was a few fries short of a happy meal, but he just snickered, “Love you too asshole.”

 

  * _**And that was the crux of the matter - he did love Carter.**_




_ _

Rome was outside the club waiting for him, still freaked. “You okay homie?”

 

Brian nodded a little stiffly, “This is so fucked up.”

 

“How?” Rome had to ask to make sure that they were both on the same wavelength.

Brian looked at his best friend so he could see the turmoil. “I love the bastard and I won’t put him away.”

 

Rome sighed because he was glad that Brian had reached that conclusion, “So how do we make everyone happy? And come out of it alive?”

 

Brian looked over at the water; it was calming and the best place for him to think.  He had a plan - it was bold and would take serious skill and guts. He figured that he and Rome were the perfect drivers for the job, but it would need a lot of organisation. He knew that the other drivers would back them up for the chance to get one over on the cops. The question was could he get his hands on that much talc powder?

 

No, that wasn’t the real issue. He needed to go and talk to Carter and tell him the truth. The whole truth. Carter wanted him to feel and this was the result. If he was going to risk it all, then he needed to know that Carter would be with him. His friend was looking at him sympathetically, “Go do what you gotta do.”

 

Brian clasped hands with him; he really did love Rome like a brother. “Thanks Bro. See you tomorrow at the safe house.”

 

His piece said - Brian got in his car and headed in the direction of Carter’s place.  The drive was peaceful and it allowed him to get his thoughts in order. He had to hope that Carter would let him tell him everything. The times for replaying, and rehearsing the conversation was gone. He was here ... there was nothing more to do than knock.

 

Brian was not a coward. He had decided on a course of action, and he was set on that path. He would not deviate he would go forward - ten seconds at a time.

 

The door was opened by Rosario, “Senor?”

 

“Is Carter here?” He hated that he sounded unsure.

 

She smiled, she loved this one and he was definitely not arm-candy. Senor smiled more, he was cool and polite. Much better for the master than the nasty one who was flavour of the month before. In fact she had high hopes that this one would stay. “Si, go upstairs. He is in his room.”

 

Brian nodded, he walked up the stairs and he already knew his way to the room. They had stumbled up here that day that they had debated terms for the job nearly a week ago.  He couldn't believe that Carter had managed to get through his walls in under a week. He was that special.

 

Carter opens the door smiling, but it turns to a frown upon seeing the look on his lovers face. “What is wrong?”  
  


Brian wants a hug. So he takes one, breathing in his scent. He wants to memorise it in case everything goes wrong. He knows this, and he is okay with that. He wants it too much, “I need to tell you something ... and I need you to not hate me after.” Brian hated the way he sounded so vulnerable but he knew that the only way through this would be honesty.  

 

Carter was curious right now, he hoped the conversation would go the way he wanted. He needed Brian to admit things so that he could trust that his loyalty was to him and him alone. A man could not live with two masters, and he really did care for him. He kept stroking Brian’s back, hoping that he would be put at ease, “Tell me. I’ll listen.”

 

“The Feds want me to drop you in it at the end of the job. They caught up with me from LA ... I had no choice it was either this or jail. I know what would happen to me in jail ... but fuck I can’t see you go down either. I ... care.”

 

Carter closed his eyes and his heart leapt at his victory. He probably should have been pissed but he had already suspected that Monica was a Fed and that the two she had brought in were as a result automatically suspicious. “Are you gonna tell me your real name?”  
  
Brian looked directly at him, so that he could see just how fucking sorry he was, “It’s O’Conner.”

 

Carter hadn’t moved or stopped what he was doing. He was still stroking Brian’s back, and looking at him like he was something precious. He was hoping that that was a positive thing.  “You’re okay. I’m not gonna hurt you corazon ... You’re too loyal and pretty to die.”

 

Brian choked out a laugh at that. “I have a plan.”

 

Carter nodded pleased. He would hear it in the morning. Right now all he wanted to do was take his Corazon to bed and make sure that he had no illusion exactly who he was with, or why.

 

"No more games. You're with me." He said as he led them towards the bed. He wanted to crow with his victory. He was relishing the look of wonder and awe on his lovers face. He could tell it was sinking in that Brian hadn't lost Brian.

  
Carter spoke softly and Brian's stomach dropped as he felt arousal stir. He could not believe that he had given up his vow. Carter had managed to worm his way into his heart despite his best intentions to be like a robot - he was feeling once again.  


	5. Act Five | Finale

 

  * _**Brian was never the type to be indecisive - it was time to stick or twist.**_




 

Brian walked into the meeting ready to play his part. He came in looking like a kicked puppy. He hated the fact that he needed to look like he was in Carter’s bed through any form of coercion, but the last thing he needs is for an accusation of going native to be made. He didn’t need the added scrutiny if he was going to pull this off. He’d already spoken to Tej for him to make the adjustments to the cars. There will be a hidden compartment made for the drugs that will be made of a material that can block any sniffer dogs. The whole plan relied on trickery and deception in plain sight.

 

Markham and Bilkins were already talking with Rome. Rome was playing up how freaked he was yesterday, and Monica was trying to explain how she had no added information, “... Look Sir after he tortured the Detective he kicked me out.”

 

Markham seemed surprised, “You’re no longer the one he favours?”

 

Brian figured right there was the perfect opening, “No Agent that would be me.”

 

Markham looked shocked and Bilkins guilty. “Since when?”  
  
Brian shrugged, “Since I’m too pretty for my own good and I can follow one of his god damn orders!”  
  


Monica flushed, “He was letting the rat eat him.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “You have one job and that is to stay close. He wouldn’t have killed the Detective but he might have made him wish that he had.”

 

“He’s psychotic!” She hissed.

 

Brian knew that was not the case. Carter was nothing like anyone of the psycho’s he’d crossed paths with in LA whilst on the force. “No he is not. He will though go to extreme lengths to get what he wants.”

 

Bilkins was astute, “And what did he want?”

 

Brian shrugged, “He wanted me and explained why I would be ... amenable.”

 

Markham was outraged, “He threatened you.”

 

Brian was so glad that he’d been such a heartless bastard at the beginning as it was a role that he could slip back into. He really needed that calm coolness right now. “Well, I like Rome breathing and he was making some rather serious comments about Agent Fuentes.”  
  
Markham was all business, “Is she burnt?”

 

Brian shook his head, “Not yet.” He was now rubbing salt in the wounds, “I distracted him but she should tread carefully.”  
  


“When is the run?”  
  
If looks could kill he would be six feet under. Monica did not like the way she had been so neatly sidelined but it was clear now that the one who was closest to Carter was no longer her. She was furious but at the same time glad that she was still alive.  

 

“Day after tomorrow. He’s offered two locations. One to me and one he will give Monica.”

  
Bilkins seemed pleased, “So which is which?”  
  
Brian looked pleased, “He is going to tell Monica about the boat on the Keys. Whereas we’re going the airport.”

 

Markham looked ecstatic, “There is no way he will be able to shift that much product by boat. It will obviously be by plane.”

 

Brian was careful not to say anything and keep his body language neutral. It would be their arrogance that would be their undoing.

 

  * _**Its all coming together quite nicely - well unless you were the authorities they had a very painful two weeks.**_




 

“Is everything ready?” Brian asked.

 

“Yes Corazon.” Carter said bemused.  He was now more than glad he had taken the time to seduce the ex-cop.  He was turning out to be worth his weight in gold.

 

“Don’t sass me,” Brian pouted.  He willingly accepted the kiss though that he got as an apology.

 

“You deserve it.”  
  
Brian took a deep breath. In just over an hour if everything went to plan then they would be on a plane to Argentina.  He was going to have the pleasure of meeting the formidable mother of Carter.  He was confident though,   
  
“Relax and see you on the otherside.”

 

Brian had to be confident - this would never work otherwise. He was about to con, the Miami PD, the Taskforce and anyone else watching. The best bit was the surprise in the middle. He was glad that Carter could be his sugar Daddy as it made arranging two more race cars a hell of a lot easier than being forced to race them - not that racing would not be fun.

 

Rome was ready at the trailer park. “You ready?” Brian smirked.  He was born ready and that was not a cliche.

 

They were quick and ruthless.  The wall collapsed under their combined swings.  The product practically rained down on them there was so much of it. He was going to be having words with Carter about how sometimes, less was more, especially when it came to stupid things like the law.  

 

He had to struggle not to laugh his ass off when Rome sent the police car charging back at them with a boulder stuck on the gas pedal. It certainly distracted them long enough to given them a chance to tear out of the park and get onto the roads, In truth, once they were on the roads there was very little the cops could do to catch them. They were just too quick.

 

Rome was whooping and hollering and having the time of his life in the car next to him.  A vicious hand brake turn was needed to keep them off their tails.  If anyone asked him what he was doing after he would not be able to tell them. This was wholly being done on instinct.  The garage was on the next turn. If Brian had one wish, it would be to have had a camera in the control centre when they watched this.

 

They rolled into the garage and the shutters closed on them.  There were a ridiculous amount of cars squeezed into the warehouse. The cops were going to struggle being able to pick out their cars in the melee they were about to unleash.  The cars were being released into the lot, all were driving around like dodgems come to life. They had managed to track down four perfect replicas of their cars so the authorities would be forced to split their resources to chase down all four routes.

 

Brian jumped into his car as soon as he was ready. “We good.”  
  
“Let’s split.” Rome agreed.

 

“Where will you go?” Brian asked his long time friend.   
  
“Europe will be good for me.”  
  
Brian snickered, “Have fun I’m off to South America.”

 

This was it. They pulled away to join the melee in completely different cars. They would split with the others. Brian knew he wouldn’t see Rome anytime soon.  It didn’t stop him. He and Carter needed to disappear for awhile. He drove away, making his way to the boat. He was waiting from all the clear.

 

Over the radio on his dash he heard the good news from Tej, “The bait has been taken.”  
  
“You’re the man.”  
  
“Mmm remind me of that later.”  
  
Brian didn’t have to. Carter and he had arranged a rather sweet gift of a car that could not be traced back to them for all the possible hassle Tej might potentially endure from the authorities.  He stepped out of his car onto the tarmac by the dock. It was a nice car and he would look at getting another just like it.  Brian walked onto the boat, carrying two rather heavy bags which he would explain later.  He curled into Carter’s lap willing to relax as soon as he heard the engine start to fire up.

 

Carter sure enough was waiting for him at the docks. “Is it done?”  
  
Brian pouted, “I should be upset. I don’t tell you how to run a nightclub.”  
  
“You know what I mean. It still aggravates me that I am having to give away that much coke.”  
  
Brian chuckled, knowing that it really wouldn’t but it was a prudent investment. He knew that the authorities would be after Carter and as they were embarrassed, they needed something they could spin or they would hunt him down relentlessly. This way the authorities would be embarrassed but they could save face in the press and at least get some good PR.  It could be released the press as a huge drug seizure, making the streets a safer place.

 

He gave Carter a soul searing kiss, “I want to enjoy Argentina without worrying about the Feds breathing down our necks.”

 

Carter understood his reasoning which is why he had agreed with Brian’s exit plan.  “What about Rome?”

 

“Rome is disappearing into the ether as we speak ... something about Europe being better for his complexion.”

 

Carter was glad that Brian’s friend would be okay. It seemed only fair that he get something from this whole debacle, he wondered when Pearce would find his gift. After all, it may have been attempted entrapment but Brian’s best friend had protected his interests and helped him crack through his corazon.

 

Carter took one look at Brian on his yacht smiling, as the sun shone onto the deck. It was not what he’d expected at the start of all this, but Carter found himself unwilling to change any moment of it.  “You ready?”  
  
Brian looked up from sorting the money, “To meet your mother?”  
  
Carter snorted, “She is not that bad.”  
  
Brian snorted as there was no way she was going to be impressed with the lover he brought home. Brian knew that he would have to be at his most charming and honest if he was going to win over Carter’s mother.

 

He looked at his lover and found that even as he cast away from the dock and they set off that he was not as nervous as he should be. There was no Dreaded Feels moment where it struck him just how huge this was. It was huge and he knew it but he didn’t care. He had Carter and he was happy and that was the most startling realisation of them all. So long robo-Brian.


End file.
